Mikoto gets a cold
by zetachan
Summary: What happens when Mikoto gets a cold? Hilarity insues! Click and find out!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mai-Hime

**Mikoto gets a cold by zeta-chan**

It was a wonderful spring day at the Institute Fourinkan. The sky was clear and the sun shone with strength that morning. The break bell rang and students ran towards the gardens. Two of them attract our attention.

Natsuki and Shizuru were at their favourite spot, a corner surrounded by hedge, close to the garden where they first met. A few weeks ago they had formalized their relationship, to much delight of their fans (the majority) and frustration of others (Takeda), although its main characters (Natsuki mostly) were a little shy about it.

So, Natsuki was stammering something about going to the cinema in the weekend when…

- Mai!

- My ... Minagi-san!

- Eh! What are you doing hugging my Shizuru?

Mikoto broke the face of the bust of Shizuru.

- No Mai?

- Ara Mikoto - said the beautiful chairman of the Student Council with her sweet Kyoto accent – I am honoured you confuse me with Mai, but we have not seen her today.

- No Mai?

- No Mai.

The girl-cat disappeared looking for the busty red-haired girl.

Shizuru turned to Natsuki, who was red in anger muttering something like: Shizuru is mine, so nobody can touch her but me!

- Ara, ara. if Natsuki wanted to make progress in our relationship, she just had to say it.

This caused the red colour of our beloved queen of ice rose a bit more and for other reasons.

- Still, I'm concerned - Shizuru said.

- Of course! Nobody can go out there feeling people's bust! Although they are Mikoto-chan! She finished stomping her foot.

- Ara, ara - reassured Shizuru - I am worried because never before Mikoto has confused anyone with Mai. Do you think something has happened to her?

- You're right, we have to find out - said Natsuki, who changed the chip from ultra-protective Shizuru to hyper-concerned, - Come on, let's go!

She took Shizuru's hand and ran towards where the cat-girl has disappeared. Shizuru could not erase a smile from her face.

Who will be the next victim?

A roar of a lion gave them a clue.

- I think that Haruka has found Mikoto. Come on!

Indeed, in one of the multiple paths leading to the building of the Institute, it was developing a very similar scene to the previous one. With the difference that Haruka was now the victim and Yukino tried to appease her loud friend.

- That bubuzuke-onna! - shouted Haruka - She doesn't have enough with that rebel. Now she has also infected to the rest of the students! Impossible – she said referring to Mikoto - She seems sticked with glue.

The package tucked between her breasts decided to speak: So Mai-like ...

- What! Hey, girl-goat! If you think ...

- It's cat, Haruka-chan.

- Do not interrupt me, Yukino. If you think of my bust size is smaller than the redhead's, I can assure you that ...

- I do not think so, Haruka-chan - As fun as it was to see the stunning blond with Mikoto hanging on her upper-body and screaming to anyone who would like to hear the size of it, Yukino wanted to avoid a general male nosebleed - I think Mikoto referrers to the feeling that it produces, don't you, Mikoto?

Mikoto nodded. - Soft, strong beat, protection feeling. Fujino-san feels different. Yes, definitely I like Haruka! With a smile, she merged back into the blond.

- I told you, Yukino, it is an epidemic that Bubuzuke-onna has spread around the campus. First, we must take Minagi-san's to the infirmary and then, take steps to evacuate the Institute of Fujinitis – The blond Executive President said while entering the building.

- It's to vaccinate, Haruka - The diligent Secretary muttered, following her childhood friend. For some reason, she imagined thousands of Shizuru around the campus and a shiver run through her spine.

Two figures appeared just to watch them disappear into the building.

- Quickly, Shizuru! That crazy Haruka is carrying Mikoto to the infirmary. Hopefully, Yukino will be there, too.

... ...

Dr. Youko was quietly taking his cup of tea, when her peaceful office was suddenly full. First, Haruka came in with Mikoto in her chest, saying something about an epidemic, a slightly pale Yukino at their heels. Then, Natzuki and Shizuru ran in, asking for Mikoto's health. When she was preparing to auscultate the girl-cat (who reluctantly left Haruka's chest), a nun followed by an octopus broke in, too.

- Ah, Mikoto! I find you at last!

- What are you doing here, Nao?

- Hold your tongue, Natsuki. I come because Mikoto disappeared in the middle of class and we had to found –

- And the habit?

- We were representing Don Juan Tenorio (a theatre play) and they needed ... - the said octopus began to explain, when the nun stopped her with a subtle poke and a dead look.

- Youko! Cold beer! - Midori appeared at the door. Upon seeing too many people, she looked the cans in her hands - If I had known we were having guests, I would have brought more, muttered worried.

- Mai! - Mikoto was in the arms of Midori, who tried to keep her balance to shed her precious cargo of barley liquid.

With great effort, they managed to return to Mikoto to the stretcher.

I wonder why Mikoto had not jumped on Aoi.

- Chie!? Aoi!? When do you have entered? What are you doing here?

- Easy. When so many Himes are together, something interesting happens and, has anyone the answer to my question?

- Simple, your "companion" does not have the necessary size to be assaulted by Mikoto.

- Are you jealous, Nao?

- Jealous, me? Why should I? Pedophiles are not going after girls with big bust, because that indicates they are old.

- Well, I have seventeen years and look! Midori exclaimed, holding her attributes.

- If that was true you couldn't drink beer!

- Neither dating Youk-sensei!

Everyone fell flat on their faces.

Youko had have enough. - Please, everybody out, while I finish examining my patient (before I lose my patience).

People began to go out between screams:

- I'm not old!

- Someone looking for Carrot-sensei's age in the System!

- Ara, that's easy. Haruka, Yukino and I have access to ...

- Bubuzuke-Onna! That is illogical.

- Illegal, Haruka-chan.

- Speaking of illegal, I have some photos here that ...

Youko closed the door behind them and sighed. - Well, Mikoto-chan, now let's see what happens to you.

The door opened again.

- What have I said about that door!?

- Mai!

- Mikoto! I have looking for you everywhere, where you been? It's time to your noon aspirin.

Mai disappeared with her particular koala, leaving the Dr's office empty.

- These children ...

A big fuss interrupted Youko's thoughts. She joined Midori at the corridor and the view shocked them. The girls had been drinking their beers!

Mai was singing karaoke with an imaginary microphone, with Mikoto attached at her back. Shizuru had cornered a Natsuki in a corner (or was it the other way around?). Chie took pictures of everything until Aoi, in a very sexy pose, monopolized her lens. As for Haruka and Yukino, they disappeared down the corridor talking about belts, leather, whips ... Actually, at the end of said corridor, a novice was exorcising an octopus whom constantly repeated something like "maki-maki."

- Midori ...

- Yes, Youko?

- It seems to me that our date is postponed. Again.

**The End**

**Omake**

Youko was alone in her office (at last!).

- Are you coming tonight? A suggestive voice (Midori's) whispered in Youko-sensei's ear.

She blushed. – I…I. _How had she managed to enter so stealthily?_

- Hey! Who is now the pervert?

- Nao, leave both sensei in peace.

- And what I get in return?

- Maki-maki.

A nun lifted an octopus in bride stile and quickly disappeared through the corridor.

**The end**

**R&R!**

**^.^**


End file.
